


The Straight Jacket YOU Put Me In...

by IamNormal



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Hinata Hajime, Bottom Komaeda Nagito, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Smut, Hinata Hajime Is so Done, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito-centric, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito Being an Asshole, Komaeda Nagito's Luck Cycle, Komaeda is being confusing, Komaeda likes arson, M/M, Tired Hinata Hajime, Top Hinata Hajime, big sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamNormal/pseuds/IamNormal
Summary: Story takes place after chapter 4: When Hajime walks into Nagitos plan and ruins it thus making Nagito extremely pissed when Hajime got the others they immediately locked him up in a hospital room making him wear a straight jacket with it... Hajime and the others know he is hiding something important from them... Will they be able to make him spit it out yet??
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	1. Crazy and Mean

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuing from my wattpad: chillie3s 
> 
> Grhfhrhffhfhhgfhfhfhfhfhfhhfhfhfhfhfhch yuh yuh enjoy btw my dudes
> 
> Shameless self promotion:
> 
> Instagram: @chillie3s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime feeding Nagito. Hajimes POV

‘

Tip Tap Tip Tap...

‘

‘

"Through the halls and in the dine~"

‘

‘

Tip Tap Tip Tap...

‘

‘

"Hearing screaming through the night~"

‘

‘

Hm mhm hm hm mhm...

‘

That's all I could hear from the room they shut him in.. You know this only makes me feel like keeping him in there more than me and the others have planned, I just sighed looked at the food that was in my hands and carefully opened the handle I mean we can't just let him starve especially with all the shit he pulled on himself and the others I mean what kind of an asshole of a maniac try killing all them selfs and then everyone around them and he wouldn't even tell us WHY just a 'oh it's too confusing for you' or 'it's a no good reason really I just like messing around with you all' which is total bullshit I mean the way he acted after he searched the octagon tells me he definitely knows something we don't and it's probably important! How did I think about understanding this guy in the first place he's a total madman! I just took a deep breath and relaxed I shouldn't even show that I am stressed or he might.. you know he definitely will try to take advantages of that.. I slightly opened the door and slipped my self in I was met with grey-green crazed eyes which instantly stared into my soul with white messy hair all over it and a guy with white bandages covering his thighs and legs wearing just shorts and a straight jacket. Yea.. we managed to find a straight jacket in the hospital so this just so this sicko can't really plan anything after what I caught him do in the act it's completely reasonable... The person who changed him was also me since no one else was willing to (can't blame them obviously) sometimes you have to take sacrifices and deal with it..

He looked up at me and no I didn't get his creepy smile he would wear rather with something worse a frown that's when I knew shits about to go down and I prepared myself for it..

"Ah?! Could it be the same reserve course student who ruined my plans because he couldn't keep his noise in his own damn business, bring me some food so I wouldn't starve?!" He snapped as he tilted his head seeming clam

Yup, he's definitely mad and shit..

"You know I just saw you in the act since I was searching for something in the warehouse so it's total chance" I just replied with annoyance in my voice

"Ha ha you definitely made my bad luck act up after all.. Some things are unpredictable.. I guess not everything is boring..." He giggled with his creepy smile on him

Ah, there it is..

"You know as much as I am not quite fond of you anymore.. I do believe I will make it easier if I just kept quiet while you feed me so I will go ahead and shut my mouth" his grin became wider

It's not like you're the only one..

"Yea let's just get this over with it"

So I just sat down in the same bed next to him and began feeding him some toast

"Also don't try to choke or die please I wouldn't like dying with you either" I sneered

"Haha of course Hinata-kun of course.." he replied

After he finished up eating I grabbed the tray and was about to leave when

"Ah! Hinata-kun may I ask you a little favour for me? Even though someone like me doesn't deserve it.." his creepy smile just widened now as he looked at me I honestly felt terrified..

I simply just sighed and replied with " What is it Komaeda?"

At this point he could tell me to kill him or something creepy but, what I just heard after I spoke definitely confirmed my suspicion of him knowing something that we don't..

"May you please tell Monokoma that I have figured it out and would like him to meet me here to confirm my suspicions" his reply sounded calm and cool but, I wasn't falling for it

"Why should I do that for all I know he could just bail you because he's simply bored and what do you mean 'figure it out' Komaeda? If anything you're definitely hiding something and it wouldn't be long until you spill it or we will keep you here forever! " I threatened making a sour look towards him

"Ah ha well, I knew you would say that but, still if Monokoma wanted to free me he could even without you noticing it after all he is in charge of the place" He tried to reason with me

"You think I'd take such a vague response?" I looked at him raising an eyebrow

"Hm, I suppose how about you guard the stairs and elevator of this floor until after were done..If that satisfies you" He answered

Honestly, I wouldn't want to bring trouble to anyone myself included and he was partly right I mean it has been quite peaceful for the last week since we locked him up it would be strange to have Monokoma free him all of a sudden but, again in this world everything is strange...

I finally let it out I will just take my chances..

"Alright deal but, in return I want some of the information your hiding from us" I crossed my arms as I spoke

"Mh? What do you mean by some information?!" He spoke in confusion

Ugh.. right he only responds to clues and hints

"Fine then just give me a clue or something like a hint" I groaned

"Mm desperate aren't we? Very well then I will give it to you this is the name of one of the people behind this killing game so listen closely.."

My focus was all on the words now.. the octagon did give him a lot of information huh?

.

.

.

.

.

"Izuru Kamukura"

.

.

.

"What?!.."


	2. Izuru Whos That?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuru Kamukura is that more than enough?! Nagitos POV

"Izuru Kamukura"

"What?!"

...

"Jeez Hinata-kun can't you at least be a bit greatful?" I pouted at the reserve course who was in shock

Or maybe he is like that because they learned more about the school perhaps? Oh well it's not exactly my problem to begin with at the end of the day they will soon come to realize that we are horrible people makes me an idiot by calling them the symbols of hope the true symbols of of hope are the people outside that trapped us here in this game the people that Monokoma made to be monsters for us are actually saving the world from us...

"Komaeda you better not be messing around with me how can a founder who is long dead suddenly relive and created a killing game"

I would say 'That's your problem not mine' but, I am feeling a bit nice

"Well, it doesn't have to be the same Izuru..." I sighed of how stupid Hinata can be

"Wha-"

"It could be possibly that someone gave up their body in order to be the ultimate hope" I yawned I am already bored of this guessing game

"Who is that person Komaeda" he asks showing some hope

It's really amusing he's that determined hm.. Maybe the lab rat isn't as bad as I thought he is...

"Hah I am not telling you trash like me already gave you the useless clues I am not that important to answer questions that are straight to the point" I giggled

He sighed as he got up to leave

"Alright fine I will bring Monokoma for you tomorrow but no funny business ok?"

"Alright bye Hinata-kun!"

With that he left and I was now with me and my thoughts 

.

.

.

That's when a memory from the I assume real world popped in my head ...

.  
..  
...  
....

"Kamukura?!" I allowed my self to enter the room

There stood a man with long black hair and glowing red eyes turning his head towards me..

"Yes Servent?" He replied in his usual monotone voice

"I got word from the ultimate nurse that Miss Enoshima would like to visit you sir" I stood as my head hung low

It was silent for a moment I took that time to observe the man infront of me debating if he's going answer with a yes or a no...-

He then glared at me with a cold stare.. As if then he got up and tugged my chain like a dog it was humiliating but, garbage like me deserves to be humiliated

"Tell her that I don't intend to deal with Enoshimas shenanigans today and I already told you to call me Izuru did I not?!" He looked down at me as I was slightly shorter

I didn't like calling him by his first name because well I didn't really like him true he maybe the ultimate hope but, at the end of the day he turned away from hope and went to despair... I did too but I am not the ultimate hope he is...

"Right, Izuru may I ask you a question?" I smiled as he looked awfully bored and answer with a nod

"Say why did YOU choose hope over despair? You know I always thought it was a bit unfair that you had a choice while the rest of us got brain washed" I simply asked he looked to the wall avoiding eye contact as he simply said

"I was bored"

That's... his answer? I found it...surprising at that moment I couldn't control my mouth and started laughing

"Hahahah... bored so all this is entertaining to you?" He went silent but that didn't stop me  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"How about Nanamis death was it really amusing to you?! Hm?"

That's when I find myself sitting on the floor in pain but, even though I found myself laughing as nothing was wrong

" Huh? Izuru are you going to kill me to that must satisfy you I don't mind death in your arms"

He took the chain attached to the collar and dragged me to somewhere

"Your such a mouthy slave I should just lock you up in the dungeon.." he growled as he took me too his bedroom

"Hm?.. Izuru?" I got picked up and thrown into the bed

As he finally then got on and clutched on to me

"Hm..? Is this a punishment it's more like a gift" I raised my eyebrows

...

"I would like to just leave it for now don't say it again or I will duck tape your mouth shut " he threatened

"That is quite a scary thought very well then" I agreed while cuddling against his body

(You fools you thought they were going to do the sin go to horny jail (ง'̀-'́)ง)

"I.. just want to clarify that I don't yearn for despair..I find it as boring as hope" he mumbled

" If so then what do you yearn for?" I whispered

"I don't know" He answered

"Mhm" I replied while drifting away to sleep

"Servent?" Izuru asked

"Yes?" I replied

"Why do you yearn for hope even if it's out of your reach as you are currently in despair.."

"Izuru...

Hope is everything it's everything I have got...

It's everything that has been left to me"

with that I feel dizzy and blacked out  
.  
.  
.  
"Izuru Kamukura" I dully said

Who was Izuru Kamukura the other side of Hajime Hinata mean me?...

With that I have already had something to answer...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Piss :)


End file.
